


Finding Home

by Rivulet027



Series: Dino Thunder Foursome [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, POV Kira Ford, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Kira goes home for winter break.
Relationships: Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Kira Ford/Ethan James/Conner McKnight
Series: Dino Thunder Foursome [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539541
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



Kira suppresses a yawn as she looks for Trent’s car at the exit to her baggage terminal. She wants nothing more than to see her boyfriends and get some sleep, though she suspects she’ll only see Trent tonight. Will he take her to her parent’s house or can she spend the night at his home? This trip home over winter break is last minute. She’s planning to surprise her parents. She’s been putting the money aside for rent, school, and being able to leave for break. She'll have to thank Trent's dad for her last minute plane ticket. She couldn’t afford that on her own. She hadn’t been expecting it either.

She smiles as she spots Trent’s car. Her eyes widen when she realizes that it’s not just Trent coming to pick her up. Ethan’s out of the car first, wrapping her in a hug. She sink into his embrace, holding onto him tightly. Trent lets her know he’s going to take her bag and she lets him so she can pull Ethan closer. Conner bounces slightly nearby.

Kira opens one eye to glare at him. He grins, bouncing on his toes again before he wraps her and Ethan in a quick hug, then starts ushering both of them towards the car.

“I can’t help it! I didn’t think I’d get to see you guys so soon!” Conner defends himself before leaning in to brush a kiss against the side of her forehead. 

Kira sinks into the front seat suddenly wishing she could kiss all of them, but knowing that would take too long and someone else is going to want to take the spot Trent’s car is in. After clicking the seat-belt she glances back to where Conner is grinning and wiggling a bit with excess energy. Ethan scoots closer and lays his head on Conner’s shoulder before he reaches towards Kira. She squeezes his hand.

“Do I need to drop you off at home?” Trent asks.

“I’m going to surprise them,” Kira tells him.

“We’re spending the night at Trent’s,” Conner informs her. “Want to join in?”

Kira smiles. “I’m probably going to fall asleep, but yes.”

She can always surprise her parents in the morning.

Ethan squeezes her hand. “I thought you couldn’t make it.”

“Couldn’t afford it,” Kira sighs. “Between school and trying to work and everything being so expensive. Trent’s dad got me the plane ticket.”

Her parents were trying to pool their money for a ticket to bring her back to Reefside, but not until spring break because it was the same time as her grandmother’s birthday. She wonders if they’ll all be back in Reefside in the spring.

She wants to stay awake and catch up everything the three of them have been up to since getting back into Reefside, but she finds herself struggling to keep her eyes open. How much time will they get with each other when they all have family obligations and friends to catch up with? She hopes they can fit in time with Hayley and Dr. O.

They stop at a red light and she wants to reach over and pull Trent towards her into a kiss. It’s been months. He smiles at her fondly.

“We’ll be there soon,” Trent reassures.

Kira nods and lets herself close her eyes. She dozes lightly, forcing herself to open her eyes when Trent parks the car. Conner grabs her bag as she walks in with Trent and Ethan. 

“Hungry?” Ethan asks.

Kira shakes her head. “I ate at my layover. Mostly I’m just tired.” 

“That was me yesterday,” Ethan agrees.

When the four of them get into Trent’s room she takes time to kiss each of them like she'd wanted to do when they picked her up at the airport. She and Conner watch Trent and Ethan make out for a bit, before Conner sighs. “As much as I like where this is going we should probably all get ready for bed.”

Ethan pulls away from Trent long enough to agree before he gives Trent one more firm kiss and then pulls Conner into a kiss. Kira laughs. Conner starts laughing too as he pulls away from Ethan. 

Kira yawns.

“Yeah,” Trent agrees, before he gives her a quick hug and heads towards the bathroom. They all change into pajamas and then take turns brushing their teeth. 

Kira is grateful when she feels clean and can snuggle into Conner who immediately starts carding his fingers through her hair. Trent and Ethan start a movie before they join in on the cuddling.

“I wish I was more awake,” Kira complains.

“You’ve had a long few months,” Ethan soothes.

“And you spent all day flying,” Conner continues.

Trent presses a kiss against the back of her hand then threads their fingers together. He squeezes her hands as he reminds her, “We’re not going anywhere. Get some sleep.”

Kira smiles as she squeezes Trent’s hand. She listens to the sound of Conner’s heart under her ear at the same time she enjoys the weight of Ethan’s hand against her stomach, and his chin resting on her shoulder. She closes her eyes. It’s quiet in a way her apartment in New York City isn’t. Reefside even smells different. She used to think Reefside would always be her home, that she would travel and have a big exciting life, but that Reefside would always feel like home. It doesn’t. She’s happy she’ll see her family in the morning. She’s happy for the opportunity to come home to them and enjoy the places she used to before she graduated and moved. A part of her misses the life she’s living now, but that doesn’t feel like what she wants to call home either. It’s these moments: the ones the four of them manage to set aside every few months that keep her feeling grounded and whole. Ethan, Trent, and Conner have become the home she’s wants to keep and build. What does it mean that for her home is no longer a place, but the people she wants to keep in her life? More importantly, can she write a song about this?


End file.
